Plug connectors of this type are needed to connect a signal- or power-conveying cable to a device or a machine. Devices or machines of this type are preferably motors, to which reference will be made hereinafter.
However, the invention can also be transferred to other devices, machines and apparatuses, and is not limited exclusively to motors.
The purpose of plug connectors of this type is to connect all lines or cores of the cable to connection points in a motor. Here, plug connectors preferably consist of two corresponding interconnectable housing parts.
A first of the housing parts is intended to receive the cable. The lines or cores of the cable guided into the housing are provided with contact means, which are secured in the housing and—in the case of electrical lines—are electrically insulated with respect to one another.
The second housing part, which is also known as an add-on housing, is provided on the motor and connected thereto. The connection points of the motor are likewise connected to contact means in the second housing part.
By mechanically connecting the two housing parts of the plug connector, the received contact means are interconnected and produce a conductive connection between the cable and the connection points of the motor.